my little baby
by tsukiyomi walker
Summary: todavia recuerdo cuando sostenias mi mano y bailabas antes de irte a acostar. de la cancion de RONAN de la hermosa y malvada taylor swift por hacerme llorar.


**HOLAAA! aqui mevengo con un nuevo one-shot o song-fic(todavia no lo tengo muy claro¬¬) que segun yo devio estar listo desde el domingo, cuando escuche la mentada cancion de porqueria, por culpa de una amiga que se la paso texteando que la oigamos. pero la oí y PUFF! inspiracion y lagrimas**

**a ver si me salio aceptable**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!...ES MIO! MUAJAJAJAJA...no, no lo es T_T, si lo fuera hubiera demasiado yaoi y ya todos los guardianes(exepto lambo) ya se ubiran acostado con tsuna...**

**dejando de lado mis cochinos~ pensamientos**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Recuerdo tus piecitos descalzos en el pasillo, con tus miles de juguetes regados por todos lados, y tus ricillas al jugar con tu leoncito de peluche, a que era verdad y pasaban un montón de aventuras juntos.

¿Qué si recuerdo cuando te lo di? Claro mi amor, lo recuerdo. Cuando papá te llevaba entre sus brazos al hospital para unas muestras de sangre, cuando tenias un año. Lloraste tanto que de regreso a casa te lo compre.

Recuerdo cuando tu cabello era sedoso y rebelde, de un lindo color chocolate, y me dolió cuando se te comenzó a caer por las quimioterapias, pero era eso o que empeores de salud.

Recuerdo que tus lindos ojitos ámbar con tonos de café me miraban fijamente como si tuviéramos nuestro propio club secreto, y tu padre que al vernos no comprendía a que se debían las miradas convenciéndome de un cuento y que, cuando lograbas tu objetivo, bailabas de felicidad antes de entrar y acurrucarte en la cama, para que a la mañana siguiente me despiertes saltándome encima y gritando "¡OKA-CHAN! ¡YA AMANECIO!"

Todavía siento tu manita sosteniendo la mia.

Mi pequeño niño, sé que peleaste como un soldado hasta tu último día, aun que a veces eras muy tímido, tenías un enorme, bondadoso y hermoso corazón. Que atraía la amistad de muchos.

Recuerdo cuando me inclinaba y te susurraba: "¡Ven conmigo bebe, volemos lejos de aquí!"

Tú fuiste mis mejores cuatro años.

Me acuerdo cuando en el camino a casa, mi ciega esperanza se convirtió en llorar y gritar, "¡¿por qué?!"

Las flores amontonadas de la peor manera y la gente que no sabe que decir, sobre el precioso niño que murió. Tus amiguitos llorando junto a sus madres, por la pérdida de su amigo. Hasta kyoya-kun, que nunca mostraba otra cara que no fuera su seño fruncido, tenía una carita triste, creo que no pensó que te fuera a perder así. Yo tampoco.

Mientras que yo, mi querido tsu-kun. Tenía mi mirada perdida, fija en el amontonamiento de flores blancas, tu padre tenía una mirada seria, con una mescla de tristeza en ella.

Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, y yo no sé que podría hacer ese día, tal vez pararme frente a tu armario y tratar de hablar contigo, recordándolas veces que me preguntabas si nunca crecerías. a mi se me partía el alma esa pregunta, y odiaba cuando te decía que crecerías grande y fuerte.

También ya viene Halloween y me acuerdo que el año pasado me preguntabas si podrías disfrazarte como tu abuelo*, o como tu súper héroe favorito. Y me convenciste de hacerte un disfraz de león, para parecer el hermano de tu leoncito.

Recuerdo tu ultimo día, bese tu cara y te susurre: "¡Ven conmigo bebe, volemos lejos de aquí. Lejos de este cuarto gris de hospital, volemos sobre los mares, y más hermosos paisajes del mundo!"

Comenzaste a cerrar tus ojitos y cantar mientras sostenías fuerte mi mano, fue cuando me rompí y comencé a llorar, te volteaste a verme y me dijiste que me amabas y siempre me cuidarías donde sea que estuvieras. Tu mano comenzó a perder fuerza y me dijiste un ultimó adiós, con tus siempre dulces sonrisa.

Y ahora es cuando pienso que un verdadero milagro seria que te pudiera ver una vez más, bailando, riendo, durmiendo, pintando. Y que saltaras a mis brazos para darme un beso en la mejilla. Mecerte entre mis brazos se ve tan lejano ahora

Dime, tsu-kun, como te la estas pasando ahora, ¿estarás bien? Comienzo a cantar sin darme cuenta…

I remember your bare feet down the hallway

I remember your little laugh

Race cars on the kitchen floor

Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back

I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club

I remember you dancing before bed time then jumping on me waking me up

I can still feel you hold my hand

Little man, from even that moment I knew

You fought it hard like an army guy

Remember I leaned in and whispered to you

Come on baby with me

We're gonna fly away from here

You were my best four years

I remember the drive home when the blind hope

Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?"

Flowers piled up in the worst way

No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died

And it's about to be Halloween

You could be anything you wanted if you were still here

I remember the last day when I kissed your face

I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me

We're gonna fly away from here

Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray will just disappear

Come on baby with me

We're gonna fly away from here

You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?

What if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into?

And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?

But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you

Come on baby with me

We're gonna fly away from here

Come on baby with me

We're gonna fly away from here

You were my best four years

I remember your bare feet down the hallway

I love you to the moon and back.

**TE AMO MI BEBE PRECIOSO, FUISTE, ERES, Y SERAS MIS MEJORES CUATRO AÑOS DE MI VIDA.**

* * *

**y bien?...bueno...malo...horrible...¿no les saco ni una lagrima?...¿no sirvo para esto?  
**

**si ya se, me gusta matar personajes(recien lo descubri O.O)o ponerme emo**

**me voy a cortar las venas con carne si no dejan review!  
**

**sayonara! hasta mi proximo fic que tadavia lo estoy planeando(no ah muerto nadie aún!)  
**


End file.
